


Midnight Race

by Coalmine301



Series: Comfortember 2020 [15]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood from the mouth, Gen, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, anakin is panakin, get in looser we're going to the hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: A sucsessful guard detail, a thrwaterd assaisination attempt. Yet another pefect night.Excpet... not all is as it seems.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Comfortember 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996339
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Midnight Race

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Comfortember Prompt "Car ride"

Ah, today was a good day. Anakin was able to spend some time with his wife, pester Obi-wan, and capture a pesky bounty hunter scum. All in the course of one afternoon. 

Of course Obi-wan had been the one to dramatically tackle the crook through the window. Still, Anakin did deserve some credit for making sure none of the gathered senators were at risk from the shards. 

Either way, the bounty hunter was now in custody. In fact, Anakin was currently watching him being loaded into a police cruiser. 

The tatooed twi’lek was currently swearing up a storm, but the teen wasn’t worried. Very few who ever went into Coruscant's prisons ever managed to escape. And even then they rarely spent long out before going back in. They wouldn’t be seeing him again.

Padme frowned to herself, watching the cruiser pull away. “Why do they always feel the need to swear?” She asked mostly to no one in particular.

“Just want a reaction, I guess?” Anakin offered.

“Why?” Padme asked innocently.

At that Anakin had no answer, just kinda flailed his arms helplessly. “How would I know? I’m not a criminal!”

At that his angel turned to face him fully. While he never had been afraid of the smaller woman, she had a stare that could make him fidget like nothing else. Well, nothing except Obi-wan’s own stare, perhaps. He would certainly hate to have those two gang up on him.

The brunette tilted her head to the side. “No? You certainly dress like one.”

Anakin gave a gasp, hand dramatically flying to his chest in offense. “I do not!”

“Yeah you do.”

“No I don’t,” the padawan insisted. “Wearing dark clothes doesn't automatically make me look like a crook. Or edgy.” he added on for good measure.

Padme arched an eyebrow, clearly unconvinced.

Desperate to prove his point, Anakin nudged the man standing on his other side. “Isn’t that right, Master?”

No response. 

“Master?” Anakin turned to fully look at the redhead. 

But Obi-wan wasn’t looking at him, staring blankly into the space directly ahead. It was only when Anakin put a hand on his shoulder did the redhead respond. Azure eyes drifted up to meet his own just a bit slow.

Something was very not right here. 

“Master, what’s wrong?”

Suddenly Obi-wan jolted, coughing up a mouthful of blood. 

Anakin’s eyes widened. Oh that was not good. That was really, really not good. The blonde’s hands fluttered over his mentor’s form, searching for any wounds. At first he didn’t find anything wrong… until he felt wetness at the small of Obi-wan’s back. Based on Padme's stunned gasp she had spotted it too.

Sure enough a crimson stain stood out sharply against pale cream. A little more prodding revealed a concerning knife wound, deep enough to show muscle. That’s right, the bounty hunter had had several knives on him...

The wound had bleed for a long while, long enough for the rusty stain to reach all the way down to the back of the Jedi’s knee. Obi-wan had been bleeding out for Force knows how long and none of them had noticed. Why hadn’t any of them noticed?

“I… I didn’t notice,” Obi-wan muttered numbly. He was much paler than before, even swaying slightly where he stood. “I didn’t…”

Whatever the redhead planned to say next was abruptly cut off as azure orbs rolled back into his head. Anakin just barely caught him as he collapsed, laying bonelessly in the padawan’s grasp.

“Call a medic!” Anakin screamed over his shoulder. With the gathered bodyguards and law enforcement, chances are someone would hear. 

“No time, we can’t wait for them to arrive,” Padme shook her head grimly. “He needs a hospital. And he needs it five minutes ago.”

Anakin swallowed dryly, trying to force down the steadily rising dread. “What do you suggest?”

Padme looked up to meet his gaze, the worry he felt reflected in her dark orbs. “We drive him ourselves. My speeder’s not far.” After a brief pause she added “How comfortable are you with breaking the speed limit?”

“Very,” Anakin replied, slipping Obi-wan’s arm over his shoulders. It was concerning how light the bearded man felt already. 

Sure enough, Padme’s speeder wasn’t even fifteen strides away. Anakin had just barely clambered into the backseat, Obi-wan pressed tight to his side, when she suddenly took off. 

Anakin risked a glance down at his master and promptly regretted it. The bearded man was unconscious, somehow even paler before. He had lost so much blood already...

The blonde clenched his jaw angrily. He did not rescue Obi-wan from monsters, crime lords, and even Count Dooku on that hellhole Geonosis, only to lose him to a lucky stab by some common criminal.

_Just hold on, Master,_ Anakin thought determinedly, projecting through their bond. _Help is on the way. Just try not to bleed out on the way there._ Anakin had no idea if he had even heard him. Probably not.

But even if he did there was nothing they could do was speed ahead and pray they made it to a hospital in time. 

There was no telling if Obi-wan would even survive the trip.


End file.
